


Water Works

by Fallen (FallenOnyx)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Because There's Never Enough Shower Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOnyx/pseuds/Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote what everyone is asking for. More Raywood shower sex. </p><p>(Also title is a work in progress, kinda sucks but whatever.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Works

Water rolls off my skin, beading on the surface, washing away the day’s events. The gentle cascade relaxes my stiff muscles, allowing them to finally release their tension. I inhale deeply, the scent of my body wash filling my nostrils. My hand roam across my chest, soap trails following behind it. I hear the door open, my eyebrow raising in question.

“Hello?” I call out. No response. I shrug my shoulders, and continue to wash away the dirt and grime from today’s heist. Suddenly the shower curtain is ripped back, startling me.

“Mind if I join?” Ray asked. He didn’t even wait for my answer as he began to step into the shower with me.

“You know we have other showers right?” I asked, but it was more to just get a conversation going. I loved it when Ray showered with me.

“Michael and Gavin took the hall one, probably jerking each other off in there. Plus showering with you is nice.” Ray replied. I pulled him closer to me, my hands settling on his hips, his arms hung loosely on my shoulders. Our foreheads pressed together, the water dripping from our hair.

“Well I wish you’d shower more often with me then,” I smirked, hindering Ray’s response with a kiss. “Plus I can’t do that when I’m alone in here.”

Ray smiled, his hands running along my ribs.

“Oh Rye, I can’t do this when I’m alone in the shower either.” His hand went to my member, grabbing it by the base. My breath hitched, as I bit my knuckle to keep from making too much noise. Ray only flashed a wicked grin in return. He grabbed my member harder, running a few lazy strokes down its length. He released me, turning around.

“Ray, did you plan this?” I asked.

“Maybe…” Ray shot a wicked grin over his shoulder as he slowly bent down, exposing himself to me. He must have worked himself open before he got in the shower with me.

“Are you going to fuck me? Or am I just gonna continue to show you my ass?”

“I’m fine with either honestly.” I replied, lust teaming the edge of my voice. Ray laughed at my response, backing up and grinding into me. A moan escaped Ray’s lips as I pulled his shoulder to get him to stand back up. I began to nip at his neck, the water making my marks more prominent. A deep mark now graced Ray’s skin, and I smirked at my work. Ray pulled me into a kiss, while his free hand once again found my member and held it. The kiss was broken, both of us panting. Ray released me and I took hold, lining myself up. Slowly I sunk into my lover, stopping when I heard Ray’s breath hitch.

“Good god Rye, don’t stop… P-please!” his words were strained. I sunk to the base, settling inside Ray. I gave him a few moments to relax, allowing him to adjust.

“I swear to fucking god Ryan if you don’t move…” Ray choked out. I took that as my queue to continue, slowly thrusting in and out. Ray bent over, hands on the shower wall. The sound of wet skin smacking against itself filled the bathroom, Ray’s moans intertwined in the noise.

“Rye, I’m gonna-please Ryan.” Ray choked out.

“It’s okay rose, go ahead.” I reached down and gave Ray a few jerks, feeling his member spasm while releasing his seed onto my hand. As Ray came, I felt him tighten around me, sending me over the edge. I rode out both of our orgasms with slow, lazy thrusts, Ray’s back pressed against my chest. I pulled out of Ray, wrapping him close to me.

“I love you Ryan.”

“I love you too Ray.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As always find a spelling/mistake/concern?  
> Leave it in the comments below!
> 
> Feel free to shoot me prompts on Tumblr!   
> gaywoodformrhaywood.tumblr.com!
> 
> -Fallen


End file.
